


Victims/Redemption

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai has graduated and flown to Europe at Gaillard's request. Today, Gaillard has invited him to visit his family at the orphanage, but Kai doubts if he can with the sin of the Link Joker disaster still hanging over him.</p><p>(A kinda fluffy fic about Kai hanging out with Gaillard in Europe because the world needs more Kaillard friendship.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victims/Redemption

"Come on, Kai, we're leaving."  
Kai hesitated at the doorway, his eyes downcast. 

"Are you sure I should come? All your suffering then was my fault, I don't think I have the right to meet them now."

"Please, Kai," Gaillard turned to him with a smile, a thing he'd seen too little of when they fought as enemies, "this is my way of forgiving you. Please, come." 

"...Alright." 

It was a short walk from Gaillard's house to their destination, and soon the two of them approached the aged building, large boxes in arms.  
"You're a pretty famous fighter now, so I'm sure they'll be excited to meet you." Gaillard's voice sobered as he cast Kai another glance. "They don't know it was you back then. Don't worry, Kai." His previous cheer returned to him as he approached the door, balancing his box on his knee so he could ring the doorbell. "There's only one of me and a lot of them, so I'm happy for the help, as well."

Kai was immediately overwhelmed by the sea of faces turned his way, all smiling brightly as Gaillard entered first into the room where they were all playing. Voices flooded Kai's ears as the children crowded around the boxes he and Gaillard were carrying.

"Are those the new boosters?"  
"Olivier, you're back!"  
"Are you going to fight us today?"  
"Who did you bring, Olivier?" 

Gaillard calmed the gathered children, directing their attention towards Kai.  
"This is my friend, Kai Toshiki. He's a famous fighter from Japan, and we're both going to fight you today." 

The room filled with the children's high pitched cheering, and the more outgoing of the children began tugging on Kai's sleeves, asking him questions too quickly and too many for him to catch.

"Ahh, his French isn't very good, don't overwhelm him too much, everyone!" 

 

Occassionally Gaillard would look up from the children gathered around him, opening and trading their new cards and changing their decks, and see Kai, uncertainly playing against another child who used Kagero, or staring on in slight confusion as another went through his deck, pointing to all the cards he thought looked cool while Kai nodded and responded with what words he knew.  
At one point, Kai had settled apart from the others with one boy, and Gaillard couldn't help but smile at the sight of Kai going through the other's deck, recognising the cards only by the pictures since the text wasn't in Japanese, but still knowing them well enough to give advice. Even as Gaillard battled and watched the children near him, one eye always rested on the two, having their own battles and broken conversations in the corner of the room. 

Kai and Gaillard finished their busy day at the orphanage with a battle between the two of them, a match fit for the final round of global tournament, to the excitement of the onlooking children. 

 

"You tired, Kai?"

"Yeah..." Kai glanced at Gaillard's smiling face, sensing something more in his mood than seeing his family again. "What is it?"

"Do you remember that boy you were playing with?" Kai nodded, and Gaillard's smile grew slightly. "Maybe you also remember when I told you about a boy who, after the Link Joker incident, wouldn't touch a deck?" Kai's eyes widened in recognition, and Gaillard nodded at this unvoiced question. "It's true that your actions in the past caused all of us a lot of pain. But you've also done things to help them- when you removed the seed from Aichi back then, you weren't just saving Aichi from Link Joker; you were protecting all of them, too. And now you've given them some of the joy you stole from them back then- you've changed, Kai."

Kai lowed his face to hide his smile, his voice heavy with repressed emotion. "Thank you, Gaillard..." 

"It's nothing, just promise to come with me next time too, alright?" 

A shallow laugh escaped Kai's lips. "Alright. I don't know how you have the energy to handle them alone, anyhow..."


End file.
